1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lighting, particularly to LED lighting.
2. Related Art
Three primary colors of light are red, blue and green. In LED (light emitting diode) lighting, white light is formed by mixing red light, blue light and green light. However, lights from a point light source are straight, so evenly mixing lights is hard to obtain and white light from LED lighting appears uneven and impure.
On the other hand, for laser, because of limitation of a resonance chamber to directionality of beam, so a diffusion angle of laser beam is relatively narrow and a laser beam can be projected relatively far. But a laser beam is not suitable for general lighting and light mixing is so difficult.